


as if i would want anything like that with you

by clockworkmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Canon Era, F/F, Fingering, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/pseuds/clockworkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaoi written for 100 words prompt list<br/>it's mostly just really, really silly<br/>(and then second chapter contains a lot of smut for some reason)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first part of the drabbles im writing! hopefully i will add more and finish the list.  
> i love writing them so so much

 

**Glitter**

"Are you _serious_."

Oikawa turns around with guilt written all over his stupid face. His eyelids and lips are covered in glitter, and they have about ten minutes to get ready and leave for the dinner with Iwaizumi's parents, in the restaurant so posh they had to wait half a year for the reservation.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I was helping Takeru with his art homework. We had to use glitter, and-"

"No, we didn't." Takeru butts in, calmly writing an essay for history class.

"Don't listen to him! So, there was extra credit for this art project if he would add the glitter-"

"No, there wasn't." Takeru looks at Iwaizumi with raised eyebrows. Iwaizumi nods, and they both turn to stare at Oikawa.

"I swear, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whines.

"Takeru doesn't even have art classes." Iwaizumi says, hauling Oikawa up to drag him to the bathroom and help him get rid of the annoyingly sparkling dust from his face.  
  


**Beauty**

"And then he said that the true beauty lies within" Oikawa laughs, combing her hair before putting on the rollers, warmed up to redness. She takes out her make up kit and turns to Iwaizumi. "That's what all the ugly people tell themselves."

Iwaizumi rolls her eyes and keeps silent, looking out of the window. She feels Oikawa move closer to her, hands weaving through her hair as Oikawa seats herself in her lap. "But I like Iwa-chan, even if your hair haven't seen a comb for the past fifty years."

Iwaizumi grins and tries to push her off from her knees. "I'm not even _twenty_ , you idiot."

Oikawa locks her arms around Iwaizumi's neck and flutters her eyelashes before kissing her forehead. "But they are so, so horrible, they look as if they witnessed the war."

 

**Love**

"I love you." Oikawa says gravely, and Iwaizumi swats him on the head. "Don't throw that word around, no wonder you have a trail of squealing girls after you at all times!"

Oikawa moves closer and looks him seriously in the eye. "This is a ll thanks to my charms, but that's beside the point, Iwa-chan. I love you, and I mean it."

Iwaizumi rubs his face. "I told you I bought it for like, not even 300 yen, it's not a big-"

Oikawa shakes his head. "But I've been looking for that alien poster for the past fifteen years."

Iwaizumi knows that.

And the poster was way, _way_ more expensive than he'd like to admit.

 

**Dream**

Iwaizumi wakes up with a gasp, and he looks around, puzzled. Something is wrong. Right, where is Oikawa? They had a sleepover, did he go home after all?

He hears a soft grunting from the ground, and he looks down. Oikawa is laying on the floor, massaging his nose. "Iwa-chan, you're an animal in bed!"

Iwaizumi isn't awaken enough for this shit, so he just throws a pillow at Oikawa's face, but then helps him up to crawl back on the bed. "Why are you on the floor?"

"You headbutted me in the face!" Oikawa cries, pointing at his nose dramatically. "My nose is ruined now! All my fans will leave me!"

Iwaizumi moves his head closer to inspect the bruise that turns out to not exist at all. "I can't see anything. Besides, you received volleyballs in the face on the daily basis when you were younger, I can't see how me headbutting you could ruin it more."

Oikawa only pouts and looks fakely hurt. Iwaizumi flicks his forehead, and Oikawa swats his hand away. "I was just concerned, Iwa-chan! You were saying something in your sleep, and I thought you had a nightmare, so I leaned to wake you up, and then you just attacked me brutally!"

Iwaizumi is suddenly flooded with the images from his dream, and he flops back on the bed. Oikawa looks at him with suspicion, then laughs. "Iwa-chan!! Are you blushing? were you having a nightmare?"

Iwaizumi kicks at him, but Oikawa only laughs more and plasters him to the bed, his weight pinning him in place. "Tell me, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi grunts. "Yeah, totally a nightmare. I dreamed there were two of you on the team."

Oikawa gasps, but relentlessly keeps himself on top of Iwaizumi, regardless of Iwaizumi's several attempts at shoving him off. "But this sounds like a perfect dream!"

Iwaizumi grunts something, and Oikawa just stares down at him, grinning stupidly. He's not going to tell Iwa-chan that he heard him repeatedly moan _Oikawa_ in his sleep, and it definitely _didn't_ sound like he was having a nightmare.

But he's not going to tease him for it. Not _yet_ , he's going to wait till the morning, when Iwa-chan is fully awake.

 

**Haunted**

He feels Oikawa's hand slipping in his, and then Oikawa whispers into his ear "Iwa-chan, are you scared?"

Iwaizumi shakes his head, replying quietly "No. Are you?"

Oikawa just laughs breathlessly, but they keep close. Maybe setting off on an alien hunt in the middle of the night wasn't the brightest idea.

He doesn't know why Oikawa thought there was a spaceship landed in a huge, ruined mansion at the outskirts of their town. He's more concerned about ghosts, and the worst is, all the kids from the neighbourhood say there is a grudge in this house.

But here they are, walking slowly, side by side, straining their ears to hear the faintest sounds. Oikawa squeezes his hand. "Ew, your hand is sweating, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi elbows him in the ribs. "Shut up, it's your palm that's sweating."

When a bird flies at them, they both scream for five minutes and run until they drop, knocked out of breath, on the grass on Iwaizumi's lawn.

 

**Memory**

"... so the memories you make is all that matters, the faces that smiled at you will make your heart grow bigger when the darker times come. The memories is all that matters, the good ones, the bad ones, they build you and make you a better person..."

Hajime pauses the video and laughs for five minutes straight, until his eyes are teary. "This is the worst bullshit that ever spilt out of your mouth" he chokes between the gasps.

Oikawa pretends to pout at him, but he can't bring himself to do it, and just clicks celebratory orange juice glasses together, laughing. "I can't believe they made me read this at our graduation ceremony!"

They look at the screen, and then they notice Kindaichi sitting in the fourth row, his faze twisted with emotion, looking as if he's ready to burst into tears.

Iwaizumi turns off the TV when their stomachs start to hurt from laughing and they can't find any strength in themselves to breathe anymore.

 

**Fragile**

The box simply says _fragile, handle with care_ , all in caps lock.The box is huge, almost as tall as Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and both of them stare at it in suspicion.

"What the hell? Did you order a fridge, or something?' Iwaizumi asks, inspecting the box.Oikawa shakes his head. "No, my mom said it will be a good luck gift from them, so we don't have to worry about the kitchen appliances."

Iwaizumi goes to the drawer and returns with a paper knife. He cuts the top of the box off, and when the cardbox falls down, they are faced with a figure, topless, with Oikawa's features.

"What the-" starts Iwaizumi, but Oikawa just laughs. "I can't believe it! My fangirls must've made a sculpture of me! That is so amazing... Come on, Iwa-chan, help me carry it to our bedroom- Iwa-chan?!"

Iwaizumi halts, and looks over his shoulder. "What?"

"Why are you kicking it?! It's going to smash!" "That's exactly the idea" replies Iwaizumi, dragging the box to the front door.

"Let me at least take a picture with it to post on twitter, so they don't feel disappointed!"

Iwaizumi regards him for a second, then lets out a sigh. "Just keep your stupid shirt on."

He doesn't.

  
  


**Celebration**

After their loss to Karasuno, they meet, the whole team, to talk the game, and laugh, and share the memories of the past three years. Oikawa is in top spirit, babbling about stupid things, praising the players who stood out the most, giving his last pieces of advice to the first and second years.

Iwaizumi feels a hole in his chest, realising it was the last time they played together. His whole volleyball life ends here, at the finish of his high school career. And even though all the years he spent on training with Oikawa were worth each and every drop of his sweat and every second of feeling his sore muscles, suddenly it all seems so small. He puts it in the back of his mind. He's not regretting a single thing, they were at the top form, they did their best and pushed themselves to their limits. He watches Oikawa the whole meeting- if he himself feels as if his heart is breaking in two, he can't imagine what Oikawa is feeling, with their revenge on Ushijima never fulfilled.

But Oikawa seems in the perfect condition, rotating between the members of the Aobajousai volleyball club.

Hajime focuses on all the conversations he's having, but he never loses sight of Oikawa.

When the whole team yells a loud "Thank you, captain! Thank you, vice-captain!" for the last time as they stand at the door, ready to go, Oikawa beams at them and wishes them good luck, and Iwaizumi grins at them and tells them to kick Karasuno's and Shiratorizawa's asses next year, and they exit.

The moment they are outside, out in the night, Oikawa squats down, his shoulders shaking violently, and Hajime crouches next to him, and they hug for a long moment, until they can both breath normally again.

 

**Secret**

It is common knowledge that Iwaizumi Hajime is terrible at keeping secrets. It's not even that he likes to gossip, or he feels a need to share it- it just makes him uncomfortable. It would be a lot of easier if his best friend wasn't Oikawa Tooru, probably.

"Iwa-chan! Tell me!"

Iwaizumi keeps his face expressionless but for a twitch of his eyebrow. "No."

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whines, tugging at his shirt. "You are the worst friend ever. I can't believe you don't want to tell me."

Iwaizumi feels he's starting to sweat. What a pain in the ass.

As the week reaches its end, Iwaizumi counts Oikawa pestered him about the secret one hundred fifty eight times, in two days alone. Iwaizumi is a relentless boy, and he keeps his mouth shut. Oikawa gets angry at him for the full four hours, but then comes to Iwaizumi's house for their ritual Study Saturday anyway. He's extremely pouty, and jabs at Iwaizumi even more often than usual, but Iwaizumi is a man of his word.

When the surprise party for Oikawa starts in the evening, and their team and some of the classmates welcome him with shouts, Oikawa just laughs and tells him "I knew it was a surprise party! What other secrets you would keep this close to my birthday. But it was fun watching as you squirm under the weight of your promise!"

Instead of giving him the present he bought him two months before the party, Iwaizumi kicks him in the butt.

 

**Promise**

When they are seven years old, they promise to always keep on playing volleyball together. The trainings are stressful, and tiring, but each and every time their attack or defense works, it's rewarding as hell.

Hajime can't pinpoint the exact moment when their promise to play volleyball together changes into living together after high school, and then into just being together.

But as he looks at Oikawa's stupid, unattractively drooling face as he snores lightly next to him, sleeping on their bed, he can't say he's complaining.

(His sentiment changes immediately in the morning, after he wakes up to Oikawa sprawled all over him.)

 

**Innocence**

Oikawa gasps as Iwaizumi tugs at his lip, and then gasps again as he feels his tongue slipping inside. His hands seem to burn Oikawa's skin as he palms under his shirt, the other hand reaching to tug his trousers down. Oikawa mouths at Iwa-chan's flushed ear, his hands finding their way under the sweater and he tracks the firm muscles of Iwa-chan's back. He scratches it with his nails each time Iwaizumi causes the breath hitch in his throat, and he whines soundlessly as Iwa-chan's warm hand encircles his erection.

Iwaizumi moves from his favorite spot on his neck to lick into his mouth again, and Oikawa murmurs nonsensical encouragements at him.

Their lips are locked when the door opens, and Takeru pops his head in.

"Auntie is calling you for dinner." he says, boring his huge, innocent eyes into them. Iwaizumi snaps his head up, and Oikawa gapes. All three of them look at each other in utter silence.

"Iwa-chan was giving me CPR. I fainted from exhaustion." Oikawa says quickly, pointing at the pile of books, scattered on the floor, forgotten in the heat of their make-out session.

Takeru looks at him dispassionately.

"I will tell them you will be ready when you take out your tongue out of his throat." and with that, he closes the door, and all they hear is thump thump, as he jumps down the steps.

Oikawa shakes his head. "I can't believe how quick they grow."

Iwaizumi looks at him from under furrowed brows. "This _cover_ would probably work better if you cared to actually come up with different excuses."

 

**Moonlight**

The cupboard shuts a bit too loud as Iwaizumi closes it, retrieving a mug to pour water into. He turns around, resting on the kitchen counter and sipping on the drink. He looks over to the mess they made out of their futon, and takes in Oikawa's figure sprawled all over it, with sheets twisted between his limbs.

Iwaizumi isn't a person who can be considered romantic, but he must admit Oikawa looks stunning in the dead of the night, with only moon providing any source of light.

The fact that he's naked, and the fact that his exhausted state is Iwaizumi's fault probably adds to the feeling.

(And his stupid, drooling face is hidden by the shadows, so Iwaizumi has no distraction to laugh at.)

 

**Whisper**

"Oikawa, what are you-" Iwaizumi grunts, waking up from the blissful rest. First thing he sees is Oikawa's face filling his vision, and he moves to push him away, but Oikawa is pinning his wrist to the floor.

"Shh, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa says, as he looks around. What the? Isn't he tired after a whole day of murderous training? Iwaizumi swears the coach squeezed out the last drop of sweat out of them today. Their entire club quickly ate after the training and then just collapsed at nine in the evening to sleep the exhaustion off.

But Oikawa has to be an exception, as always.

He feels Tooru lower his whole body weight to rest on him, and ugh, these muscles must be made of steel, because Iwaizumi can't breath.

"Iwa-chan, stop squirming, and hold me." Oikawa whispers into his ear, and Iwaizumi sighs, shakes Oikawa's fingers off his wrists, and encircles his arms around Oikawa's frame.

He hears him let out a content sigh, and as Iwaizumi drifts off to sleep, he hears Oikawa whisper "Your midnight breath is even worse than your morning breath."

 

**Regrets**

It breaks Iwaizumi's heart when even years later, there are times when he wakes up in the middle of the night to hear Oikawa murmur through his sleep strategies and plans, and what he should have done better to change the outcome of their third year match with Karasuno.

 

** Revenge **

Iwaizumi yells at Oikawa for getting into the university's volleyball team. The doctor clearly advised against it, yet Oikawa said she knew better.

Thankfully, she didn't strain her knee worse, her contusion kept in check. Maybe she did understand what was at stake, and finally learnt to contain herself from over-exhausting her organism. Or, maybe it was sheer luck. Iwaizumi suspects the latter, since Oikawa may grow, but there are certain aspects of her that never changed, her dedication to volleyball one of them.

Iwaizumi was angry, probably mostly because Oikawa kept it a secret for the first year, and it was too late for Iwaizumi to join the team, and she could only watch her from the bleachers. But the second year, Oikawa be damned, Iwaizumi joined the team, too. It was pissing her off, because she spent enough of sleepless nights, tossing in her bed and thinking over and over again how their volleyball career had to end at high school, and that they were never to play together again, and then stupid Oikawa had to surprise her like that.

But the satisfaction they feel when they finally beat Ushijima at the beginning of their third year at uni is worth all the pain and arguments.

The kiss Iwaizumi receives from Oikawa with thousand people still watching the court only makes the victory taste sweeter.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next 15 or so prompt words, im at 30, wohoo!  
> this chapter contain among some silly stuff femiwaoi smut and very fail canon iwaoi smut

****

* * *

 

**Echo**

"Okay, Iwa-chan, I really appreciate that you decided to _finally_ say this out loud and _finally_ admit that I am such a good friend, which I am telling everyone, all the time, and literally no one believes me-"

Iwaizumi's hand catches Oikawa's lower arm, his grip tight.

"Dumbass, you know what I meant!" his tone is angry. He calms down upon noticing Oikawa's raised eyebrows. Suddenly, the quiet words ring louder in the emptiness of the gym than his earlier shout. "I like you."

Oikawa gives him a private smile, one that says "Finally!" once again, and then he leans to kiss Iwaizumi.

Their feet slip on the sweat covered gym floor, and they land on their asses.

"This is the least romantic moment of my life." says Oikawa, and looks truly offended, and Iwaizumi just laughs.

* * *

 

**Jealousy**

"But do you like him _more_?" Oikawa says, squinting his eyes. It doesn't even take Iwaizumi more than a second to confirm.

"What do you mean you like him more?!" Oikawa asks, breathless. Iwaizumi just shrugs. "He's less of a handful, doesn't have to be constrained, the trail of girls behind him is more contained, quieter and smaller, do I need to give you more reasons?"

Oikawa folds his arms, and looks away from smirking Iwaizumi. "I can't _believe_ you'd betray me like that.'

Takeru raises his head from above the notebook. "Are you seriously jealous over me? Please go away, you're really gross, both of you. I’m glad that you don’t have to do much at university, but there are some people who have to actually study to pass their tests."

Oikawa gasps, as if something pierced through his chest. "Takeru!" he grips at Iwaizumi's arm. "I can't believe how sassy he became."

"Can't say I learnt from the best, though."

* * *

 

**Passion**

No one would ever dare to say that Iwaizumi was passionate about anything else _more_ than he was about volleyball.

But, watching him grinning almost like a madman, as he triumphantly slammed Hanamaki’s arm on the table for the nth time this evening( Hanamaki doesn't want to give up just yet), may give off a different idea.

His arms glimmer slightly from the sweat, his face is unattractively red, but his arm muscles, and that glimmer in this eye- Oikawa gulps down.

"Vice-captain, he needs his arms to perform, cut him some slack." Matsukawa says half-seriously, patting Hanamaki on the back, then turns back to face Iwaizumi. "Either you lose or this goes on forever, Hanamaki's not giving up."

Iwaizumi grins wider, stretching his arms. "Well, he needs to earn his victory, I'm not going easy on him."

Thank _god_ Oikawa is crouched next to Iwaizumi, so he is the only one who hears Oikawa murmur "But I am _so_ going down on you later."

Iwaizumi _almost_ loses the next round.

* * *

 

**Lies**

Oikawa is good at people( maybe not necessarily good _with_ people, but), so there is no point of Iwaizumi lying to her, since she will notice something is wrong immediately. Maybe if they didn't know each other for almost their whole lives it could work, but since they do, Iwaizumi shouldn't be surprised that Oikawa called out on her lie the moment it left her lips

"You're lying." Oikawa sing-songs, pretending to be cheerful about it, catching Iwaizumi do something wrong for once. But if Oikawa known Iwaizumi her whole life, same goes the other way, and Iwaizumi senses right away something's wrong.

"I'm not. But you are being weird." she says, trying to look into Oikawa's face.

"I'm _not_! I'm always crystal clear when it comes to my intentions and emotions." she says gravely, and Iwaizumi has to laugh at that. Oikawa turns to her and looks at her seriously. "But you always say what you think, and now you are lying. Why?"

Iwaizumi shakes her head, burying her face in the English workbook. Oikawa puts her hand on the top of the binding and lowers the book it to have a look at Iwaizumi's face, her eyebrows  wrinkled. "Iwa-chan-"

Iwaizumi sighs and succumbs. "This guy asked me to help him with his homework at his place. That's why I can't meet with you tomorrow."

There's a flash of something alike to fear on Oikawa's face before she goes back to her normal self, and she pouts. "Iwa-chan! I can't believe you are ditching me for some stupid date with a boy!"

Iwaizumi sees white for a second, before she throws Oikawa off her bed, not caring that she soundly lands on her ass on the hard ground. "You're the last person to _nag me_ about that!"

As an after thought, Iwaizumi adds "And it's not a date."

And _this_ is not a lie.

* * *

 

**Trust**

"Well?" teacher's voice rangs loudly in the terrifyingly silent gym.

Oikawa bores his eyes into Iwaizumi accusingly, but Iwaizumi just smirks at him. Oikawa shakes his head, sighs, and looks over the group of boys. No one is looking at him. Girls, from the other side of the room, murmur between themselves, eyeing the whole scene. Some of them clutch at their hearts, some are wiping imaginary tears.

Teacher gives them one minute longer before clearing his throat.

"Guys, I can't believe this is happening every single PE. You know _damn well_ we need everyone to pair up."

When no one answers for another two minutes, the teacher touches Hajime's shoulder."Iwaizumi, can you join Oikawa? He can't do the trust fall by himself."

* * *

 

**Beach**

Oikawa looks so good in her bathing suit, it's almost _a crime_. Iwaizumi knows that most of the guys on the beach are ogling her mostly because each time she leans down to pick up the ball, she squeezes her breasts just slightly between her arms, the horrible show off that she is.

Iwaizumi rolls her eyes at that. She's immune to _this_ , since Oikawa quite literally trained for days in order to make it look more appealing than ridiculous. And the training subject was no one else but Iwaizumi, who at first blushed for _hours_ after she got home, and images of Oikawa's boobs tormented her even in her dreams, for weeks. There was nothing worse than harbouring a crush on a person who was so close to you, and who asked you to watch for hours if her volleyball adjusted version of "bend and snap" would look as good in a swimming bra as it did in their club uniform.

But, what no one else seemed to notice, Oikawa did many other things that were ogling worthy. Her hips swinging just the right way(half of it was another training session with Iwaizumi as the witness, but half had to be just _Oikawa)_ and it made Iwaizumi's mouth water, and when she took her position for a receive, her ass filled the pants so nicely, and as she served, her arms glimmered in the sun, muscles moving under the fair skin.

"Um. Iwaizumi-san, it's your turn to serve." she hears someone say to her, and she snaps back from daydreaming. She turns around to look at worried Kindaichi. "Are you okay? Would you like some water?"

Iwaizumi shakes her head, and glances one more time at Oikawa leaning down to pick the ball.

Oikawa catches her staring, so she raises her eyebrows and blows her a raspberry that Iwaizumi catches in her hand, crushes, throws on the sand and stomps over, unmoved by Oikawa's protests.

Later on, Iwaizumi learns a new thing about Oikawa, and it's that her lips taste as sweet covered in sea salt, as they do with her strawberry lip balm applied.

* * *

 

**Midnight**

'Iwa-chan" Oikawa whispers, nudging a half-asleep Iwaizumi awake. Iwaizumi blinks at him sleepily, almost blinded with Oikawa's face glowing in happiness. "It's almost midnight!"

Iwaizumi grunts, rubbing his fists to fully wake himself up, and he tugs at a blanket Oikawa took over. "Give me some, dumbass, you took everything, it's cold. And it's my blanket, you didn't bring your own."

"You didn't bring _your_ own, _my_ mom gave it to us!" Oikawa protests, furrowing his eyebrows and sticking out a tongue at Iwaizumi. He pokes Oikawa in it, earning a surprised yelp on Oikawa's side. "Gross, Iwa-chan! Your finger tastes so sour!"

"Shut up, watch the sky." Iwaizumi says, tugging the blanket higher, covering both of them under it.

They watch, holding their breaths, as the shooting stars fill the sky.

"Some of them _have to_ be the spaceships." Oikawa confines in him, quietly.

In this moment, Iwaizumi is even ready to believe him.

* * *

 

**Confessions**

"Stop it."

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi in surprise. "Stop what?"

Iwaizumi makes a flailing gesture that could be interpreted as anything. " _This._ "

"Iwa-chan, I always laugh at you that you are a brute, but I wouldn't even imagine that my jokes may really turn you into one. Would you like me to bring you a dictionary?"

Iwaizumi groans. "Shut _up_. You know what I mean! Stop with the sighing, and thrashing all around the place, you almost threw mom's vase off the table with all this squirming. You clearly want to tell me something. What is it."

Oikawa regards him for a moment, before moving closer and leaning into his face.

"Iwa-chan, I have a confession to make."

Iwaizumi looks at him blankly. "Spit it out, we have to study for the test tomorrow. I don't have a whole day."

However, probably just to piss Iwaizumi off, Oikawa keeps on sighing for another five minutes, before Iwaizumi physically removes him from the floor and pushes him out the door, to lock him out of the room. As the door closes in his face, Oikawa quickly puts his feet to prevent the door from shuting. "Okay! I am ready to confess my secret now!"

Iwaizumi lets him go back inside and watches as Oikawa folds his arms on his chest, hums, looks around, and moves closer to Iwaizumi.  "Iwa-chan, I know it may come as a shock, but I wanted to tell you that I am a virgin. I needed to take that burden off my chest."

"So all that drama for nothing?" Iwaizumi asks sharply, watching as Oikawa tilts his head in confusion. "You moron, you literally tell me everything, you text me when you find a lucky charm in your cereal. I assume you'd let me know if you lost your virginity."

Oikawa gasps, and Iwaizumi wonders, for what feels like a tenth time this day, what kind of _horrible_ crimes he had to commit in his previous life to have the fate decide to honour him with a best friend like that.

* * *

 

**Crush**

"He _totally_ has a crush on you." Oikawa whispers into Iwaizumi's ear after he catches up to him. Iwaizumi just finished talking with Kindaichi and they both watch him go, to help with cleaning the court with other first years.

"What?" Iwaizumi says, frowning. "You realise that just because someone talks to you, or me, it doesn't mean they are in _love_?"

Oikawa shakes his head. "Iwa-chan, considering how many more girls I had in my life, and mind you, there was one boy who confessed his feelings at me as well" Oikawa grins at him stupidly, and Iwaizumi swats him, to distract himself from an annoying blush that threatens to spread over his ears. Sometimes Oikawa made him regret opening his mouth and telling Oikawa that he liked him maybe more than just a friend.  " so I think I have _more_ experience in this field."

Iwaizumi nudges him, and grins. "You have the same amount of boyfriends as I do, _no thanks to you_ , and you literally had one girlfriend, that broke up with you after two weeks, because you ditched her for the sake of volleyball practice. So I don't think you do."

"Iwa-chan! How dare you. I must disagree. Besides, I talked to her on the phone, once! She was totally unfair, to just finish it off without giving me a chance to redeem myself..." Oikawa sighs, resting his arm on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Then, he feels Oikawa's hand travel on his back, and swiftly crawl to his ass, squeezing him through the uniform.

Scratch that, Iwaizumi more often than not regrets opening his goddamn mouth at all. He should've let his crush to fade. It was easier being Oikawa's best friend than a boyfriend.

He hits Oikawa in the back with all his might, and Oikawa chokes on his spit, but at least he seems to understand what the blow was for.

They banter as they storm down the corridor on their way to the lockers, and they don't notice Kindaichi gaping at the whole scene. Matsukawa waves a hand before his eyes until Kindaichi moves again, boring his watery eyes into his senpai.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that." Matsukawa says as he pats Kindaichi on head. "I heard they even had a wedding in elementary school, there is no way someone couldn't see that one coming."

Kindaichi sniffles.

* * *

 

**Chocolate**

"Give me your chocolate!"

Iwaizumi halts mid-bite. "What? You had like, one million chocolate boxes in your locker alone, not to mention all the boxes you received in person! Sod off." Iwaizumi swats at Oikawa's greedy hands, reaching for his only gift.

"But I want some from yours!" Oikawa says, pouting childishly. Iwaizumi flicks him off. "No. I got a single _one_ gift today and I am going to enjoy it. It's nice that a girl decided to give me one." Iwaizumi says and deliberately slowly bites a chunk off. Oikawa's pout intensifies. "This is so unfair..."

Iwaizumi laughs with his mouth full. "What, are you jealous?"

Oikawa squints, and then says tentatively. "What if I was?"

"Then I would still tell you to stuff your face with your own chocolate, and stop drooling after mine."

Oikawa murmurs something under his breath, which sounds suspiciously like "If you knew who gave it to you, you wouldn't be so eager to eat it".

The next day, before the practice, Iwaizumi waits for everyone to enter the gym and he bends to tie his shoelaces. There is one of the first years from their team that approaches him, looking slightly ill, all red in the face as he asks Iwaizumi if he enjoyed the chocolate.

"Yeah, it was delicious." he smiles, but the fumbling first year disappears somewhere to help with unwinding the net over the court. Only then he realises that the only person who knew he got chocolates yesterday was Oikawa. "Wait, how did he-?" he asks in confusion, and obviously Oikawa has to materialise in the exact same second next to him. "Hm, Iwa-chan?  What's the matter?"

"One of the first years from the club asked me if I liked the chocolate. But he didn't see me taking it out from the locker." Iwaizumi replies, and only when he hears Oikawa's laughter he realises what was missing in the picture.

* * *

 

**Rain**

"Goddamnit!" Iwaizumi swears under his breath, as they both make a beeline for the nearest shelter, which turns out to be a small roof of an abandoned food stand. The rain started five minutes ago and they are already _soaked_.

It was supposed to be a sunny, cloudless day, so of course when they decided to not bring umbrellas or jackets with them, the rain had to catch them in the middle of nowhere.

He tunes out Oikawa lamenting over his ruined hair, and looks around, trying to figure out what would be the quickest way to go home.

He feels Oikawa touch his side. "Iwa-chan. Stop thinking so intensely, you're frowning more than usual, you aren't the prettiest to begin with, but that doesn't mean you have to ruin the remains of your beauty with excessive frowning."

Iwaizumi briefly considers pushing Oikawa out from under the roof to let him drown to death in the rain, but then, they have a game coming up soon, so maybe not this time.

"What I meant to say, let's wait out till the rain fades, then there is this new bus stop I told you about. The bus should go off in thirty minutes."

Iwaizumi glances at him. "I'm not sure if I can stand waiting in such a short proximity of you for half an hour."

Oikawa laughs, traces his hands over the now transparent shirt, clinging onto his chest. "Yeah, I wouldn't be able to resist myself either." Iwaizumi's eyes follow the movement, unable to stop watching as Oikawa's fingers travel from where the shirt clings to his stomach, how it brings out his abs, then how they move smugly over to his chest, and the way his nipples- okay, he needs to stop.

"You are so dumb sometimes." Iwaizumi scoffs, looking away. And then, he grunts in surprise as there's a wet, heavy body pressed against his, and Oikawa nuzzles into his wet neck, causing embarrassing shivers to run down his spine. At this point, Iwaizumi's body reacts on his own, his hands gripping at Oikawa's hips, and he runs his palms up and down the damp material on the other's back.

Oikawa's breath is hot on his skin, especially with the air temperature going down with the rain. Iwaizumi grips at his hips, then slides to put his hands in the back pocket's of Oikawa's jeans, and drags him closer, at what Oikawa lets out a surprised, muffled moan. Iwaizumi nudges his cheek with his nose, urging him to move his head a bit, and Oikawa complies( too bad he can't be this compliant considering other aspects of their relationship), opening up for a kiss as he melts into Iwaizumi, pinning him uncomfortably to the wall. It doesn't matter much, though, because Iwaizumi has other things on his mind. After few minutes of messy kissing, they both break out from it and gasp for air, and Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa's swollen lips, as they stretch in a weirdly genuine smile.

"Good we have thirty minutes to spare before the bus comes."

"Yeah." Iwaizumi huffs, as he mouths over Oikawa's neck.

* * *

 

**Letters**

When they are nine, there is this two months phase where Oikawa gets addicted to some stupid drama, and decides that from now on, they need to live their lives as the drama characters.

It doesn't only involve changing their wardrobes, and learning how to speak like the main cast. Oikawa obviously plays the part of the girl, with her locks growing curlier and longer with every week, while Iwaizumi's mom agrees with Iwaizumi that since she started to play sports more often, she can have it shorter, so Iwaizumi ends up playing the prince more often than not. The most fun part, probably, is writing the little notes and hiding them somewhere where only the receiver can find them, just as the characters in the drama do.

_My handsome, mysterious prince! I hope you will come to my aid! I can't wait to taste this forbidden fruit, our love will fully bloom only upon taking these sweet vows of true -_

"What does this kanji mean?" Iwaizumi asks, peeking over Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa pushes at her, and Iwaizumi shrugs, flopping on the floor next to the desk. "It means forbidden fruit, I thought you will know that. I _told_ you to learn the script we wrote down!"

Iwaizumi picks at her nail. "Well, _yeah_. I can say it from the memory, I just don't know the kanjis for it." Oikawa looks at her for a moment, before sighing dramatically. "You're such an _amateur_ , Iwa-chan. I checked everything I didn't know in the dictionary. How else are you going to write me these notes?"

Iwaizumi shrugs again, and takes out a crumpled sheet of paper out of her back pocket. "Hiragana and pictures." she says, matter of factly.

Oikawa strikes a pose of a fainting lady in her chair. "I can't believe someone so thoughtless is my prince! I have to change that, I should fire you."

However, since Iwaizumi is the only person on the playground that seems unbothered by Oikawa( with the girls being put off by her needy standards and boys obviously being interested in playing with other boys), they end up playing their little note game, just the two of them.

One day, Oikawa comes home crying. After hearing the whole story, her mom goes to Iwaizumis' household to ask why Iwa-chan told Oikawa to come to a place and to leave her there for two hours, never showing up.

Iwaizumi looks from above a notebook and knits her eyebrows. "But I left her a note. She had to find it, I wrote it there that I have to go home after school."

After that, Oikawa tells Iwaizumi she doesn't like the note game anymore.

(years later, when they are living together, Oikawa is still so traumatised after the whole note-gate, or so she says, that she never allows Iwaizumi to leave her notes reminding her about important stuff)

* * *

 

**Cold**

"Iwa-chan, aren't you cold? Do you want to share my scarf? I can let you if you promise to do my history homework for the next month."

Iwaizumi ignores Oikawa, and simultaneously tries to stop releasing every two seconds how freezing it is outside. He hisses when Oikawa's cold finger pokes him into his cheek. "Stop it, dumbass!" Iwaizumi groans, rubbing at the place after he shoves Oikawa away.

"You scowl so much... You are wrinkled already." Oikawa notes with amusement in his voice.

"I'm _sixteen_ , I don't have wrinkles." Iwaizumi retorts automatically. Oikawa has been insisting he has wrinkles since they were _twelve_ , after all.

The first bus comes, the one Oikawa and Iwaizumi can't take, and all of the people gathered on the bus stop get on it. They are the only two left.

Oikawa says some stupid excuse as he slides behind Iwaizumi the moment the bus leaves, and he embraces him from behind.

"Better?"

Iwaizumi scoffs, and tries to move away. "You smell like a bakery. That's weird."

He can hear Oikawa pouting. "Well, that's better than being stinky with _sweat._ "

"I don't stink. I showered after practice." Iwaizumi says calmly, and Oikawa buries his face in the warmth netweem Iwaizumi's neck and the hood of his jacket, and he says quietly:

"I know. I was there."

For once, Iwaizumi doesn't have anything to say back, as images from half an hour before flash before his eyes and he's afraid his voice may croak if he were to speak.

* * *

 

**Dark**

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa sounds almost broken, and Iwaizumi shares the sentiment. He's on the edge, too.

They've been on it for what seems like ages, sloppily making out under the empty roof in the event of Oikawa's parents' absence. They had a whole night for themselves, and it didn't happen too often, so they decided to take their time.

Then, even though they started their super long make out session when the sun started to set, it has suddenly gotten pitch dark. Neither of them cared to move and turn on the lamp, though.

Iwaizumi groans as Oikawa squeezes his ass, a finger wandering under his boxers and slipping between his cheeks, to circle his hole.

"Wait, it's my turn." he grunts, as Oikawa moves his leg so Iwaizumi has a firmer ground to grind down at. Oikawa's hands travel up Iwaizumi's spine, and lock on his neck as Oikawa quietly muses "Whatever you say, Iwa-chan." and Iwaizumi wonders for the hundredth time how on Earth Oikawa can be so tamed only when he's _hard_. Then his mind goes off somewhere where he thinks about getting Oikawa hard each time he wants him to comply, and he decides to leave it at that, because making Oikawa horny in the middle of practice maybe isn't what he would aim at. _  
_

Oikawa's hands never leave Iwaizumi, even when he bends to grab the lube and a condom from the nightstand. He lets Oikawa roll the condom onto him, as he unscrews the bottle and pours some lube on his hand, and warms it up before kissing Oikawa again. He waits for a second, watching through the darkness as Oikawas figure turns around, laying on his stomach. "Come on, Iwa-chan, I know we have a whole night ahead of us, but if you don't put your-" but his rant is interrupted with a moan when Iwaizumi presses his body to his back, his hand finding Oikawa's erection and working his calloused fingers over it. He lands few sucky bites on Oikawa's nape, and it's almost as if he's gone when his second hand moves lower, eagerly feeling Oikawa's ass and he starts moving his finger teasingly over that precious place- he stills when he can't hear any reaction from Oikawa's side. And Oikawa tends to be quite vocal at times like this.

"You okay?" Iwaizumi asks, suddenly worried.

He can hear rustling of the sheets when Oikawa turns his head to look at him. "You didn't realise you've been fingering my butt crack? I mean, Iwa-chan, I thought you'd know it's quite a different feeling, you need to get lower to-"

Iwaizumi shoves a hand to mute his mouth and he feels Oikawa grin into it. He is glad they didn't turn on the lamps( but then, if they did, maybe he wouldn't be fingering Oikawa's _ass crack_ ). His face is bright red.

But Oikawa soon follows him, face pink from arousal, moaning into the pillow, when Iwaizumi _does_ find the right spot to put his finger in, and takes full advantage of it.

* * *

 

**Addiction**

There is something to watching Iwaizumi's back and arms muscles that make Oikawa go _crazy_.

She would have never admit it to Iwa-chan, but she's probably grown slightly addicted to it.

It started all when Hanamaki said with jealousy that she wishes her muscles were as visible as Iwa-chan's. Oikawa scoffed at first, because yeah, sure, Iwa-chan was quite lean, but muscular? Come _on_.

But then she started to observe her, all the time, to confirm that she was right. She wasn't. Iwa-chan was _ripped_ , in all the good ways. The first time when she imagined Iwa-chan's strong arms holding her, and her hands touching her breast, and then moving down- she mirrored her imagination with movements of her hand, and oh god, it was one of the best orgasm of her life.

It helps, and _ruins_ her, a lot that Iwa-chan _loves_ tank tops. Thus, the only time when Oikawa can't flood in her favorite sight is at school, during classes, and she can live with that. But, being able to watch Iwa-chan at practice, with her muscles flexing with every move, or at home, when she lies relaxed, holding a book above her head as she reads, or watching her do the dishes, or clean her room... Oikawa is all here for that.

"What are you gaping at." Iwaizumi asks, suddenly her whole attention centered on Oikawa.

She laughs in response, waving a hand. "I was wondering how come you never brush your hair. They start to look weird, you know. And that you should let me take you to a beautician to work on that atrocious eyebrows of yours." is what Oikawa says, instead of admitting that she can feel she's getting turned on by watching Iwa-chan's muscles flex as she bends one of her arms to _scratch at her ass_. God.

Iwaizumi watches her intently, then shrugs, and looks at Oikawa with a smile dancing on her lips. Last time Oikawa was slightly more mean than usual, they ended up in a make out session that lasted for hours. "What, do you want a kiss, or something?"

Never in her life Oikawa threw her book aside as quickly as she does it now. She's sitting at Iwa-chan within seconds, straddling her hips and leaning, ready to kiss her.

Iwaizumi shoves at her face to stop her with a grin. "Wait, suddenly my thick eyebrows aren't a problem?"

* * *

 

**Flower**

Iwaizumi's breaths come out shallower and shallower, her thighs trembling with exhaustion of being on the edge way too many times, for way too long.

Oikawa takes her sweet, _sweet_ time this evening.

She teases Iwa-chan, guiding her almost over the edge, just to leave her gasping and trembling, and cursing Oikawa's name. And then, she would have her moaning it, minutes later, when she would go back to lick at her, to rub her finger and tongue over her clit, to push her fingers in and out of her, agonisingly slowly, then quickly, on the verge of aggressive, in sharp, shallow thrusts, using her fingers to slide into her, and her palm to increase the pleasure with short, quick clit stimulation with her palm, as she worked her fingers in and out of Iwa-chan.

And then, she would let go of her again, when she would hear Iwa-chan hitched breaths, to kiss her mercilessly for minutes, but never touching her below her waist, until her trembling ceased and she gasped for air. She would do that once, twice, five times, six times, the lick at her niples, moving her mouth over Iwa-chan's breasts, until Iwa-chan would tug at her hair and hiss "I _hate_ you sometimes, why are you--" and then Oikawa would dive down again, spreading Iwa-chan's legs wide apart, kissing the insides of her thighs, leaving small, bity kisses on the sensitive skin. She loves how impatient Iwaizumi is under her, how her clammy hands woven through her hair, how she arches her back, everything just for Oikawa to see.

She plants a small kiss next to Iwa-chan navel, and grins up at her. "You ready to go?" she asks, her voice croaking, which is wow, _way_ too uncool.

Iwa-chan just moans in response, as she gasps for air. "Yeah, moron, I've been ready for the past _hour_." she gasps out, and that's all Oikawa needs to hear.

She finishes Iwaizumi off, never stopping movements of her fingers even after last spasms of Iwa-chan's orgasm leave her motionless but for the heavy waves of her chest, as she tries to catch a breath. Iwa-chan doesn't speak for a while, her eyes closed, and it's only when Oikawa feels a weak hand grab at her wrists, and Iwaizumi just mouths something, that Oikawa takes her hand away from her dampness.

Oikawa remembers that the first time they did it, it was sort of gross to her, to feel this wetness on her thighs as they kissed after climaxing, to feel this weird coldness between her legs as they rested in each other's arms.

Now she can't imagine living without it.

Iwa-chan is all sweaty, but she doesn't mind. She kisses at her - ridiculously thick- eyebrow, then her closed eyelid, then the bridge of her nose, until Iwa-chan traces her fingers over Oikawa's cheek, then lets her hand wander to Oikawa's neck, where her hair at the nape is all tangled with sweat. She tugs Oikawa closer, to kiss her, without the fire to it- this time, it's just to feel each other's warmth.

Then, Iwaizumi let's go, and Oikawa nests her head on Iwa-chan's breasts, kissing its softness once, twice.

Iwa-chan almost falls asleep, but then she hears Oikawa murmur "I wouldn't think you would have floral patterns on your covers. I never noticed you have so much floral patterns in your room, now I think of it. That's so weird."

Iwaizumi says, half-asleep. "What would you rather have me have? Volleyballs and aliens, like you, you ET nerd?"

Oikawa pouts, and peeks up. "Very funny. It's called sports love and interest in astronomy."

There is no response to that, so Oikawa murmurs into Iwaizumi's skin "If you like flowers, maybe I will just buy you a flower shaped vibrator next time."

She feels Iwa-chan slap at her back with a loud _smack_ that echoes in the room for seconds after the impact. Oikawa murmurs _owowow_ , but then Iwa-chan massages the spot absent-mindedly, and Oikawa decides she's too tired to pretend that it hurt her at all.

Especially when Iwa-chan babbles out, almost completely asleep. "Buy whatever you want, but what I'm saying is- what we have now is enough for me." and all Oikawa can do is to bury her face in Iwa-chan's skin and smile.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing them so much i cant even articulate it  
> my tumblr twinkmastertoudou/jensuisdraws


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres even more make out sessions, and a hogwarts au

* * *

 

**Snow**

It all starts off so innocent, with the first snow falling and Oikawa suggesting to Iwaizumi and Takeru to build a snowman.

Takeru sighs, staring longingly at the TV he just turned on, but he agrees after a moment. Iwaizumi shrugs, it's not as if they have anything better to do, after all.

They engage in an unchallenging snowball fight, with Takeru and Iwaizumi joining their forces to beat the hell out of Oikawa, until he's tired of running away from them, and succumbs, falling ungracefully into knee-deep snow, beggin for mercy.

"You didn't show me any mercy throwing a snowball at my face." Iwaizumi grins maniacally, and shoves a glove-full of snow under Oikawa's collar, feeling oddly accomplished at all the writhing and whining coming from under him.

"Ew..." Takeru mutters to himself, watching as Iwaizumi keeps on straddling Oikawa, pinning him to the ground. He focuses on building the base of the snowman, but then stops, since Iwaizumi and Oikawa's battle is way more fun than rolling a huge ball of snow by himself.

Oikawa kicks his legs but Iwaizumi is relentless, and just laughs some more at Oikawa hitting his arm and whining even louder "Iwa-chan, my ass is freezing!"

Apparently, Fate is more gracious than one may thought, or it's just that Iwaizumi stops paying attention, but Oikawa throws him off and switches their positions, as he sits triumphantly on Iwaizumi and rubs snow in his face. "Take that, Iwa-chan!"

Takeru just stands with his hands in the pockets of his coat, adjusting his scarf from time to time as he watches the scene unfold. Everything turns into chaos- they just roll around in the snow, groaning and laughing - depending who ends up writhing on the ground - and grossly focused on each other and nothing else.

After ten or more minutes, Takeru gets bored and goes back to the house. It's not as if he's needed there anyway, and it's about the time his show is starting.

When he looks out of the window after the episode of the anime he was watching ends, he needs to search through the back garden covered in white to actually spot Oikawa and Iwaizumi. It's weirdly quiet outside, too, compared to earlier shrieking and yelling.

Then, he notices their legs from under the bush, and Oikawa is still sitting on Iwaizumi, but they are not moving as violently as before, and-

"Are you _serious_?" Takeru says out loud, groaning and burying his head in his arms. He closes the curtain to shield himself from the view, but the vision of his uncle and his uncle's best friend sucking each other's faces off in the snow is probably going to haunt him forever.

* * *

 

**Temptation**

Oikawa was teasing him, and he was getting more pissed off with every second of it.

It all started when before their last high school sports camp,they agreed that they should stop with making out for the next month or two. It was going to be hard, Iwaizumi knew it the moment he even thought about not being able to kiss whenever they felt like it, but they should focus completely on tasks laid before them, such as trainings and passing their tests that increased in numbers with the vision of entrance exams closer and closer on the horizon.

Oikawa agreed with him without batting an eye, so Iwaizumi didn't get why he did all of this. To prove whatever he wanted to prove. Or just for fun. Or whatever.

The thing was, Oikawa would do all that idiotic shit to rile him up, and the worst thing was- it was working. Iwaizumi knew it was all staged, and it pissed him off, but it still miraculously _worked_.

So he watched in disbelief as Oikawa would always choose a spot just in front of Iwaizumi to stretch, but he did it more thoroughly than he would normally do- leaning lower and lower so that his shorts would ride up as high as possible, and he wore them shorter than usual, so that basically his whole muscled thighs were for Iwaizumi to look at in close proximity. Or he would wear these stupid t-shirts that either clang to his body too tightly or were so loose that each time he leant over Iwaizumi, it slipped on his shoulder, or they showed his cleavage, and Oikawa knew damn well Iwaizumi loved his collarbones, too.

"Stop it." Iwaizumi groaned, when Oikawa suggestively leaned on the table, his ass sticking up. He looked over his shoulder, blinking innocently. "Stop what?"

Matsukawa, who was sitting at the counter that Oikawa was leaning over, looked between them. "Is everything okay?"

Oikawa just smiled at him, and leaned even more, discussing whatever they were discussing, it wasn't like Iwaizumi could focus on their conversation anyway. The thing his stupid, hormonal mind was focused on was Oikawa's butt, doing some weird wiggle as he moved his legs in a rhythm of some inaudible melody, while he pointed at something in the paper Matsukawa was holding, explaining tactics, or whatever.

But Iwaizumi was a patient person. He would take a breath, remind himself it was just Oikawa being an ass, and that the second he loses his patience, Oikawa wins at this stupid game.

That is until during one of the meals, Oikawa deliberately spills soy sauce all over Iwaizumi trousers, and with a very theatrical "Whoops, sorry, Iwa-chan, let me help you" starts to clean it off first with his hand, then he actually suggestively  licks the tip of a freaking folded paper napkin and presses it at Iwaizumi's crotch.

No one seems to notice, or they busy themselves with food, so at least no one sees how red Iwaizumi's is.

There is as much as a person can take. He will let him win this one.

Therefore Oikawa has no grounds to complain when Iwaizumi's nerves finally snap after this, and as soon as the meal ends, he just drags a triumphantly smiling Oikawa into the crumpy cabinet in the camp restroom, and fucks him fair and square against the wall, wiping Oikawa's stupid grin off, so that all Oikawa's lips are reduced to is to moan and gasp Iwaizumi's name. With Oikawa's cheek pressed flat on the tiles of the bathroom wall, Iwaizumi makes him come harder than ever before. It wasn't the longest, but definitely the most intense sex they ever had.

Then, Iwaizumi realises that maybe he wasn't the one to lose at this game after all, as he just smiles when the coach calls out to them and orders Oikawa to lead their team for a run in the woods, not even ten minutes after they emerge from the bathroom, both still dizzy from the aftermath and probably stinking of sex.

He does, however, relieve Oikawa after the third lap, running up to him from his earlier forcedly slow jog, allowing Oikawa to step down and slower his pace.

He isn't heartless, after all. It's not his fault Oikawa is insufferable and needs to be reminded every now and then that Iwaizumi wasn't going to let him get away with all that shit.

* * *

 

**Hurt**

"Oh no!"

"Oikawa-kun, are you okay?"

"Oikawa-kun's hurt!"

This is madness. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and rubs at his temples as he tries to get to the centre of the commotion. He can't even spot Oikawa in the sea of shaking teenage girls, flailing their arms and moving in surprisingly quick manner, blocking his view when he cranes his neck to check what is happening to his friend.

"Excuse me..." Iwaizumi says as he pushes through the suffocating him bodies. When he finally gets to the center, he's exhausted. He drops on his knee and leans over Oikawa, who's laying curled on the sand.

"What happened? I literally turned my head for ten seconds-"

Oikawa expression is pure suffering and agony. "Iwa-chan, this is the end..."

Iwaizumi's heart drops to his stomach. "Did you- did you hurt your knee?" his voice is smaller than he'd like it to be. If this idiot tripped on the sand and hurt his knee, like, badly this time, he-

"No. I think it's even worse." Oikawa says gravely, boring his watery eyes in Iwaizumi.

He feels his mouth run dry as he gapes at Oikawa, searching places on his body that he could've hurt worse than his once strained knee. "What? What happened? Can you move? Should I call for an ambulance?"

Oikawa shakes his head, then sighs wistfully as he looks at the sea.

"There's no need. Can you help me up?" he asks instead, reaching a hand for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi nods and hauls him up, tentatively, unsure where he shouldn't pull in case Oikawa's injury worsens.

As he places Oikawa's arm over his neck and holds him in place, Iwaizumi looks at him again, worry on his face, and feels a tingle of annoyntment when Oikawa laughs.

"What? I thought you got hurt, why are you laughing? Is this some kind of post-accidental stress relief?"

Oikawa laughs even more, and Iwaizumi notes that the girls around them are giggling, too.

"Would any of you like to kiss it better for me?" Oikawa asks suddenly, getting a louder wave of giggles around him. "Or Iwa-chan, would you like to do the honors?" he says with this stupid grin on his face, and Iwaizumi drops the arm supporting Oikawa as he squints. "What is it that you injured?" he asks lowly.

Oikawa beans at him, and coos in the girls' direction "Okay, girls, cover your eyes on two! One, two~" he counts, and when the obedient crowd of teenage girls does as he said, he lowers his swimming trucks a bit to show Iwaizumi a madly red sting on his ass. "A bee stung me." he says, laughing.

Iwaizumi moves away from him in a second, and kicks him in the so called wound for a good measure.

Oikawa's cry sounds more pained this time, more real, but Iwaizumi just walks away to buy himself a coke.

* * *

 

**Truth**

Iwaizumi sits down on his bed with a heavy sigh. He looks at his broom with a grin, then puts it next to his already packed trunk.

These past years were... interesting. Many successes, many failures, but these were definitely the best years of his life.

He's glad he's been given a chance to work and fight alongside Oikawa, too. When he first arrived at Hogwarts, and listened to the ballad opening the Sorting Ceremony, he wasn't per se scared, but he was definitely anxious whether the Hat would sort him and his best friend into the same house.

Everyone always said that him and Oikawa were like water and fire, after all- totally different but oddly synchronised, so what if the Sorting Hat would notice only their differences, and ignore what made them work together so well?

So, when they both ended up in Ravenclaw, it was a relief.

"Iwa-chan, what're you thinking about?" Oikawa says cheerfully, the moment he walks into their dorm room with a heavy bag full of chocolate frogs and other sweets he got from his fans at their farewell graduation party in Hogsmeade.

"Stuff." Iwaizumi says, looking at his packed bags. He feels happy, but there’s a bit of longing heavily budding in his chest. This- this is definitely the end of an era,  an important era.

Oikawa just hums, and throws the bag on the bed, reaching for one frog and wordlessly offering it to Iwaizumi, who takes it and nibs at it absent-mindedly.

They sit in silence, looking out through the window, shielded by blue curtains.

Oikawa moves from his bed and sits across Iwaizumi, his feet nudging Iwaizumi's knee. "Ever wondered how these years would turn out if we weren't  in the same House?"

Iwaizumi nods, still gazing out of the window. "Yeah, I was just thinking about that."

They munch on Oikawa's sweets for some time, bantering for a while over Oikawa's popularity and Iwaizumi's lack of it. Then, Oikawa touches his knee, this time with his hand, and he leans down, lying on his side and propping his head on his hand, so he can look at Iwaizumi more easily. "I would have never guessed you would end up in Ravenclaw, you know." he says quietly, his hand drawing shapes on Iwaizumi's leg.

Iwaizumi swallows. This is nothing to be ashamed of, this happened to kids for generations- asking the Hat to sort you into a different house than the one it divided you as its first choice, right? He knows it, but still there is a tinge of shame in here, even after all these years. Somehow, this feels like cheating.

"Well, you know it wanted to put me in Gryffindor at first, but I was just so- back then, I just really wanted to be on the same Quidditch team as you. What would be the point of all of our trainings we made ourselves go through before coming to the school, of all the hours we spent on mastering and thinking up the plays only we could do, if after coming here we would have been sorted into different Houses and ended up being on different teams, you know?"

Oikawa nods, still looking into Iwaizumi's face with that weird expression on his face. Iwaizumi shifts. "So, I figured you'd end up in Raveclaw, you know, like. This is where you wanted to go, and with half of your family who was sorted there, it was obvious you would end up here as well. So when the Hat said it's either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for me, all I could think of was "Ravenclaw, please Ravenclaw" and then it shouted the name and I felt really relieved."

Oikawa smiles up at him, and closes his eyes.

Iwaizumi doesn't continue down the road of that nostalgia journey, doesn't tell Oikawa how his heart stopped beating for the whole painfully long forty eight seconds when the Sorting Hat was placed on Oikawa's head, and when instead of what he was sure was bound to happen, instead of the Hat shouting  "Ravenclaw" the very second it touched Oikawa's hair, it took almost a minute to decide Oikawa's fate.

Oikawa just rests next to him, breathing shallowly, and Iwaizumi leans down to kiss him. Oikawa opens his eyes the moment Iwaizumi is just about to place a kiss on his mouth, and he smiles into it. He reaches for Iwaizumi, grabs his tie and brings him down, brings him closer into their kiss, their robes tangling between their limbs as they roll over the bed to change into a more satisfying position.

And then, Oikawa breaks the contact, and just wraps his arms around Iwaizumi, so tightly that Iwaizumi can't move his head to look at him.

"Iwa-chan, I will tell you something, but don't look at me.' Oikawa says quietly, and Iwaizumi swallows, and nods. "The Hat wanted me in Slytherin, but I just- I knew we had to end up together, you know? I mean- Slytherin is okay, I wouldn't mind, but like, when I thought we wouldn't share the same table, or dorms, and the Quidditch- and it was- when the Hat suggested Slytherin, I was so mad? And it wasn't like "you have a choice". It said I should be sorted there. That I could bloom there? That I could become a great Quidditch player, and a greater wizard there? And I told her that, ugh, I want to be with you, um. That I know I can be a better wizard and player with you, and you know what that shitty piece of rags did? Iit laughed at me. Like, I couldn't believe I had  to argue with a hat about that." Oikawa laughs without a trace of humour in his voice, and Iwaizumi feels as if  Oikawa shrinks under the confession he just made. Without moving too much, he kisses Oikawa's ear, and says "Well, but it worked out, right?"

He doesn't even mind that much all these years that Oikawa teased him about being a "forced" Ravenclaw.

Well, not at this moment, that is. He’s probably going to remind Oikawa that he wasn’t that much of a natural Raveclaw himself, like, _daily,_ from now on.

 

* * *

 

**Rogue**

Hinata's fixation on aces starts to get on Kageyama’s nerves, just a bit, especially that he has to either listen to him when he talks about them in awe, or explain him stuff about different aces.

"Isn't Jousai's ace amazing, too?" Hinata says, munching absent mindedly on his burger. Kageyama sips at his milkshake.

"Yeah, Iwaizumi-san is pretty amazing. He's very skilled and strong." Kageyama offers, after a while. "And he can always keep, um, their _captain_ in check. When he starts to act up."

"Ooh, their captain is sorta terrifying, isn't he? Like, he's all smiles and all, and then he would go _PFOOOSH_ and before you know, it's four service aces!"

Kagayama grits his teeth. "Yeah, I know. His serves are _amazing_."

"I wonder how people become aces..." Hinata says stupidly, and Kageyama just scoffs. "Idiot. They train a lot, master the basics, you know. Which you can't do. The basics, I mean. I can’t believe you still receive balls with your face"

Hinata sticks his tongue out at him. Kageyama frowns. "Gross, Hinata, put that back, you have chewed cheese on your tongue!"

"And you have milkshake all over your face!"

"No, I _don't_." says Kageyama, offended.

"But like, what you said- this means Jousai's ace is double awesome, he not only can play super well, he must have nerves of steel to never fear the Grand King! I mean, our Asahi-san is super awesome, too, his serves are like _BAM_ , but I can't imagine him talking  Daichi-san out of anything, and all..." Hinata looks at his burger, lost in thoughts. Kageyama chuckles at the image, but then he remembers Daichi’s angry face, and shivers.

"Well, I heard Iwaizumi-san wasn't always like that, he used to be more of a rogue in elementary school.. I mean, I don't do gossips, but this is what everyone on the team was always saying. That he was pretty rough and like, get into fights a lot. That's why he's so strong, too. They say he never lost an arm wrestling match."

" _Whoooa_." Hinata's eyes are sparkling for some reason. "This is so cool! An almost punk turned _ace_! So cool!"

Suddenly, Kageyama's blood freezes when he hears that annoying voice that he could recognize anywhere, calling his name, and he observes in panic, shock and terror as Hinata's eyes and expression mirrors his feelings as he bores his eyes above Kageyama's head, and they both can do nothing but watch as Oikawa and Iwaizumi's heads pop up from the back of the loveseat next to theirs. It feels like they are moving in slow motion, and Kageyama feels humiliated as he looks at Oikawa's smug grin and Iwaizumi's knitted eyebrows.

" _Tobio-chan_! If I only knew how dearly you treasure all the stories about our Iwa-chan! You know, there's still time before we graduate, if you want to, you can always transfer to Aobajousai. Coach would be super happy, we can arrange for Shorty-chan to transfer with you!" Oikawa sing-songs with an evil glimmer in his eye. Kageyama knows better than that, and he opens his mouth to retort, but Hinata is quicker to respond.

" _Really?_?I mean, we will never leave Karasuno! Daichi-san is the best captain ever, but Kageyama, is such a thing even possible?"

Kageyama groans as Oikawa flashes them a smile before he turns back to Iwaizumi, who’s standing up with a menu in his hand, giving a text he just received a read.

"Oh, Iwa-chan. Can you grab me another milkshake?"

Iwaizumi looks from his phone and grimaces. "Are you crazy? You already had two. And I'm not paying for your lunch.”

"But Iwa-chan, not my fault Tobio-chan's stories about you are so gripping, I just can't stop drinking these milkshakes when I listen to them in awe!" Oikawa's voice is loud enough for both of them to hear it clearly.

"Yeah, especially these about me being a _thug_ when I was _nine_." Iwaizumi plays along with him, and Kageyama would like the earth to swallow him whole, preferably _right now_.

"But this means we are recognised by the _King_ , don't you think, Iwa-chan? If he talks about us even on his little  _dates_ ~"

Kageyama's expression must be terrifying, because Hinata yelps and moves away from him.

* * *

 

**Champagne**

The very first kiss they ever share is super stupid, sloppy, and causes Iwaizumi an insomnia for over a week.

They are at their first year of high school, and Iwaizumi's parents allow them few glasses of champagne during their golden marriage anniversary celebration at their house, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa gladly take on the offer.

Since both of them are stupid brats, so instead of sticking to the graciously offered glass of champagne, they decide to steal as many glasses of other alcohol standing proudly on the table, since it may be their last chance at trying alcohol before they reach the legal age for such purchases. No, not even that. They are just stupid, tipsy teenagers who want to get wasted during their parents' house party.

So they mix champagne with sake and some weird, sour wine Iwaizumi’s aunt brought from France. They don't drink much, but by the time they finish their glasses of wine they are disgustingly wasted.

"I think I'm hangover." Oikawa whines, flopping on the bed. Both his announcement and the way the bed creaks under him seem really funny to Iwaizumi, so he laughs for three minutes straight. "You can't. You need to go to sleep and then wake up, then you will be hangover." he flops on the bed next to Oikawa, and then they proceed to share - for what seems like hours - their observation on how the ceiling is spinning.

Then, iwaizumi nudges Oikawa, and they just lay on their sides, smiling stupidly at each other, repeating over and over again how drunk they are and how funny everything is, and then they are suddenly pressing their faces together. Iwaizumi's lips form a thin line, and he feels Oikawa's tongue at his bottom lip, but it's as far away from hot as possible. "Ew." he says, wiping at his face, and Oikawa pouts. "The girls like it." he says, a little slurred.

"As if there were any girls kissing with you."

Oikawa shoves at his face, grimacing and pouting, then laughing loudly as he stretches Iwaizumi's cheek.

Iwaizumi's vision spins more, but after the moment it takes him to steadily prop up himself, he leans over Oikawa and presses a  wet kiss to the corner of his mouth, and then another at the center, and he swears he aims for the other corner, but he either misses, or Oikawa moves his head, but the thing is he ends up kissing Oikawa's chin. "Ha, you can't do it either!" Oikawa laughs, pointing a finger at him.

Instead of leaving it at that, they decide to have a kissing challenge. What are the rules, who is the judge, they don't think about it- what Iwaizumi knows is that he wanted to kiss Oikawa for some time, so he's not complaining.

If it was really a contest, they would probably both lose. Iwaizumi feels his lips are swollen from the amount of teeth Oikawa uses in his kisses. It’s annoying how either he hears clang of teeth against teeth, or he feels pinch after pinch as Oikawa bites at his lips, making it anything but sexy. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, uses way too much tongue, and Oikawa moves away every minute to laugh at him and wipe his chin and lips from the excess of saliva.

Then, they just drop dead on the bed, and when Iwaizumi wakes an hour later to go to the toilet and puke, he feels his lips are red and swollen, and oh god, is this the hangover?

When they wake up the next day, Oikawa acts as if nothing had happened. It's not that Iwaizumi wants to talk about this heart to heart and cry, or like, become boyfriends over it, or hold hands and kiss where he would normally swat at Oikawa. But Oikawa just ignores the whole situation, and this is what makes Iwaizumi a bit nauseous, and causes his problems with sleep.

Everything changes for the better, though, when a week after the kissing accident( if the accident lasted for more than two hours is it still an accident?) they are having a heated argument and this time, instead of swating Oikawa on the head, Iwaizumi grabs his arm and kisses him on the lips to shut his stupid mouth.

It isn't much better than the first time, but the difference is, they are both fully sober, so there is no excuse. Iwaizumi is still a bit worried about how Oikawa is going to act, but the next day, after Oikawa spends a night at Iwaizumi’s ( no kissing or cuddling, just playing video games and laughing) instead of ignoring the whole situation again, Oikawa kisses him on the lips as a good morning.

It would be nicer if Oikawa didn’t choose to sit on Iwaizumi to wake him up, and it would be even nicer if Iwaizumi wasn’t sporting a boner at that moment.

But, to hell with it.

* * *

 

**Loss**

Oikawa cries for over a week when his first pet leaves the realm of the living.

Iwaizumi is confused and angry at first, because he doesn't know how to comfort him. He lets Oikawa win at all the video games they play, he does his homework for him, that is, what he can manage to do, he gives him his favorite sneakers and shares all his lunches. He even buys Oikawa bread milk. All in vain. Oikawa is sad, and sulky, and wails randomly in the middle of their trainings or a video game session.

He doesn't know what to do.

Reasoning doesn't help, either, when Iwaizumi tries to tell him calmly it was just a moth that he caught and that he only had it for a day before it died, and that moths aren’t even considered pets.

Oikawa makes the ugliest face Iwaizumi ever witnessed him make, shoves at him and runs from Iwaizumi's house to hide in his own room, and barricades himself in it so Iwaizumi can't even get in through the window.

So, the next evening, he goes to Oikawa with a peace offering.

Oikawa opens his doors suspiciously, and glares at him. "Are you here to make fun of me, Iwa-chan?" he looks almost angry, if not for a booger hanging from his nose.

"Um, no. I got you this." Iwaizumi says, shoving a jar into Oikawa's hands.

Oikawa's face lights up with happiness. "Iwa-chan, the pattern on it looks exactly like ET!"

Iwaizumi grunts something and looks away. Oikawa keeps making excited noises as he babbles about the moth, or to the moth, Iwaizumi isn’t sure if he’s even supposed to be listening. He decides he is ready to go home, so he waves at Oikawa, but Oikawa's chubby hand catches his and he's hauled into the room.

"Let's watch it fly together!"

Unfortunately, the moment they open the jar, confused moth flies out of the window, probably feeling more attracted to the lamp, shining brightly outside, than to whatever awaited her in a pitch dark room.

Iwaizumi frowns, expecting Oikawa to cry more, but Oikawa just sits down and looks out the window. "Well, at least it still lives."

Iwaizumi tilts his head, his legs hanging off the bed, and he kicks at the air. "And you aren't sad that it got away?"

Oikawa smiles widely, and says "Well, no, because Iwa-chan is going to catch me another one tomorrow!"

And the sad truth is, Iwaizumi does.

* * *

 

**Holiday**

"Hm, oh. Look, it's snowing." Iwaizumi says, staring out of the window. He didn't notice before, fully focused on cramming the unforgiving dates for history test, but the few snowdrops that started to fall an hour ago turned into a full on blizzard. Oikawa twists his neck a bit to move his head and look at Iwaizumi, his cheek pressed flat onto the table.

They were studying for their winter exams, and Iwaizumi wished all of Oikawa's weird fangirls could see him like that and asked them if they still adored his looks, now with his hair messy, bags under his eyes, a red line on his cheek from where the table pressed at the skin, and a worn out t-shirt - that has seen better times - hanging off his frame, exposing his collarbones...Well, okay. Scratch _that_. He didn't really want them to see him like that.

He didn't ponder over it too much, and too often, since it was literally everyday life to him, but he guessed it was nice having to know this side of Oikawa, and being the only person outside of his family who did.

"Iwa-chan, your observatory skills are uncanny, I will give you that. But I have to continue educating myself on the, oh, so interesting subject of English grammar, and since you said you're not helping me with it, shut it. I think I almost grasped the Perfect tenses." Oikawa says, hushing him with his hand.

Iwaizumi just keeps on staring out of the window.

"But it's not just snowing. It's _snowing_." Iwaizumi emphasises, propping his chin on his palm and realises he's unable to take his gaze off the swirling white outside. They hypnotise him. But then, everything is more interesting that learning stupid history dates by heart.

Oikawa sighs and rolls his eyes, and pointedly closes his book. "Alright. Scoot, Iwa-chan, I'm joining you in this- this incredible snow gazing session. I’m sick of all these have beens."

But, as soon as he seats himself next to Iwaizumi, their bodies move unconsciously, falling into old routine as they lean into each other, and he's no longer throwing jabs at Iwaizumi. He's equally invested in watching the snow dance outside, following its course as it sits on the window, observing the cold slowly drawing flowers on the glass.

Iwaizumi moves his arm back, a bit, to rest his elbow on the table, and to let Oikawa lean more into him. Oikawa complies with a tiniest sigh, his head rolling onto Iwaizumi shoulder, and Iwaizumi's cheek presses to his hair. He moves a bit, his nose burrowing in the softness, and Oikawa  lets another content sigh escape his throat.

Oikawa takes his hand and absentmindedly plays with his fingers, tracing lines and drawing circles on his palm, before lacing their fingers together.

"Iwa-chan-"  Oikawa says under his breath, but Iwaizumi hears anyway. He doesn't need to hear the finished sentence- he knows well what this tone means. He turns his head to nib at Oikawa's lips, slowlydeliberatelyly, until Oikawa opens his mouth, and lets Iwaizumi suck at his tongue.

Iwaizumi moves his body a bit, so they are both partly leaning on the table, only now his arm is fully protecting them from the pointy edges, and when Oikawa folds his arms around his neck, he doesn't even mind the uncomfortable pressure anymore.

Oikawa lets out a low whine when Iwaizumi's hands sneak under his shirt, and then he laughs into the kiss. "Iwa-chan, your hands are cold, and you know I'm ticklish here-"

"And the table is pressing into my skin and it hurts too, but I'm not complaining." Iwaizumi says, and doesn't even look into Oikawa's eyes, just stares at his already red lips and observes as they stretch in a smile.

"That's what makes you a perfect gentleman in these situations, Iwa-chan! I mean, from time to time. Usually you are the exact opposite of anything gentle."

Iwaizumi frowns at him and Oikawa just grins, but does nothing to make Iwaizumi remove his hands from his sides, so Iwaizumi just shrugs internally and turns his attention to Oikawa's throat. Oikawa starts to breathe faster with every minute Iwaizumi works his tongue on his skin, leaving wet, loud kisses, baring his teeth slightly, scratching the surface of Oikawa's neck, sucking at it and then just kissing again.

Then, Oikawa is shoving a hand at his face, and Iwaizumi snaps his head, surprised. "What-"

But Oikawa just moves quickly from the floor to straddle his lap, and suddenly what could be describe as almost chaste kisses turn into incredibly hot make out, with Oikawa grinding down at him, and the noises they make almost obscene.

Iwaizumi is so glad his parents are away this weekend.

His grip at Oikawa's hips is tight as one hand travels to squeeze his ass through his jeans, and he guides Oikawa down, helping him with the movement as they both roll their hips to find as much friction as possible.

When Iwaizumi lifts Oikawa's shirt to kiss his chest, and lick at his nipples, Oikawa groans and his head lolls on the side. He locks his arms on Iwaizumi's neck, almost suffocating him, and then he rests his forehead on Iwaizumi's, looking down at him.

He looks so hot, with his face red and eyes squeezed as he huffs and gasps, trying to calm his racing heart down. The air they breathe out makes them feel overwhelmingly hot with their senses so oversensitive as they are now, and god, the way Oikawa is looking down at him- with his messy hair even messier after Iwaizumi's fingers wove through it several times, tugging and massaging his scalp; his brown pupils dilated a bit in arousal, and he's panting hard, his parted lips red and wet and deliciously swollen from Iwaizumi's tongue and lips licking and nibbling at them. There's heat creeping up on his cheeks and neck, and he looks positively debauched.

Iwaizumi actually stares at him for a longer moment, before Oikawa frowns at him. "Iwa-chan, what are you-"

"Nothing." he lowers the shirt, and mouths at Oikawa's throat again. "But I've been thinking-" he adds after a moment, looking up at Oikawa's red face. "The blizzard is getting worse and worse, I don't think it's safe for you to go home."

Oikawa's lips are already forming a response, something along the lines of "But I literally live across the street", but thank _god_ , he catches up quick enough.

" _Oh_. Well, yeah. I will let my parents know I'm spending the night” he says with a grin, and reaches for his bag,  grinding down at Iwaizumi some more, as he leans over the table to grab his phone.”We don't want me catching a cold right before Christmas."

"Yeah." Iwaizumi says, and then Oikawa removes himself from his lap, and then tugs at his hand to hurry Iwaizumi up to the bedroom.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hee! as always, you can talk to me on tumblr /jensuisdraws/tinkmastertoudou  
> or twitter @fassynating  
> ciao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so unusally short

**Roses**

At their fourth year at Hogwarts, Oikawa charms all the roses in the garden to giggle in his voice.

That would be kinda stupid - if not overly egocentric and extravagant - but definitely amusing. But he also made them say different things depending on which people touched them, so, the girls got various variations of _hellos_ and _would you like a picture_ , every Gryffindor Quidditch player got a personal _you can't win on sheer force, quidditch is more refined than that_ , said in a sing-song voice, and so on.

Everyone was talking about this, at least for the first three days, and Iwaizumi felt his head spin from all the eye-rolling he had to do. Oikawa just beamed at him each and every time someone would mention the talking roses. "Told you it was going to be a hit!" Oikawa laughs in his ear during the dinner.

Obviously, Iwaizumi got one, too. When he touched it, it was more of a howler, a way too high volume to its shrieked "YA _HO_! IWA-CHAN!", and then, the second time he touched it, it just said "Your hands are smelly" and "Your grip is too brutal!".

Iwaizumi just threw the rose on his bed stand to let it die a slow death.

Oikawa was observing him for a week after his gift, but apparently he couldn't witness what he wanted, so he stopped bothering, at least that was what Iwaizumi assumed.

One evening, Oikawa was somewhere outside of their dorm room, and Iwaizumi made sure that he wasn't flying and practicing in the dark. The last time he did, he fell off and almost broke both of his legs.  

He shifted uncomfortably on the covers, tearing his eyes from the book to look out of the window. It was so weirdly quiet without Oikawa's presence- not that he didn't enjoy his moment of silence, but even though an hour hadn't passed since Oikawa fled the room -shrieking, because Iwaizumi tried to turn him into a munchkin that he was- Iwaizumi already felt a weird pain in his chest. His mom told him about it, that sometimes, if the magical children of different blood spent all their time together as kids, the bond they forged was really strong, and if it was kept through the teenage years, it was bound to become an unbreakable string.

Hajime glanced at the withering rose wailing quietly at his bed stand, and poked it with a curious finger.

And then, the rose _moaned_. His name. In Oikawa's _voice_. He thought he misheard, so he poked it again, and again, and it just moaned a quiet breathless litany of Iwaizumi's name, his nickname, and then his _first name_.

He stared at it, dumbstruck, poking it each time Oikawa's voice faded, and couldn't believe what he was hearing. After the tenth poke, he heard a laugh from the door, and Hajime snapped his head to watch in horror as Oikawa entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"I see you discovered it, _finally_!" Oikawa smiled, closing the distance between them. Iwaizumi gaped at him, a tint of annoyance and  something warm boiling up in his chest. "It didn't do that the _last_ two times I touched it." Iwaizumi said in a hoarse voice.

Oikawa smiled wider, moving so close that their knees touched. "You know what they say- third time's a charm."

* * *

 

**Sparkle**

"To the future" Oikawa says in a weirdly strained voice, as he lights up a match and throws it onto the pile of notebooks and textbooks. He leans into Iwaizumi, as they both watch their past years of studies and exams burn to the ashes. Iwaizumi tilts his head a bit to brush Oikawa's ear with his lips, and Oikawa turns to him, his eyes warmer in the glow of the small fire he initiated. He places a tiny ghost of a kiss on Hajime's jaw, and they let their hands tangle together.

"It was a great idea, Iwa-chan. Feels magical." Oikawa compliments himself, without his usual glee, and then he shouts, ruining the mood. "Shit! I forgot to put your books and notes in it! Shit! Do you have them on you? We can still throw them in!"

Iwaizumi shrugs. "I don't have them. I sold the notes to lazy juniors, and gave the textbooks to the library, so actual students can study for free."

Oikawa groans. "Why are you so pragmatic, there is not even a bit of a romantic in you, Iwa-chan! The moment is ruined!"

Iwaizumi snickers, as Oikawa laments about the whole misfortune, and they completely ignore the feeling of anything grand and magical with the never-ending bickering, not even noticing when the fire fades to a faint burning and smoke.

But they keep on holding hands.

* * *

 

**Magic**

"Iwa-chan, do you want to see a magic trick? It will make me disappear!" Oikawa sing-songs, and leans on Iwaizumi's arm.

Iwaizumi huffs. "Forever?"

"Iwa-chan, how _dare_ you!" Oikawa gasps and Iwaizumi laughs at his offended tone, because they both know Hajime didn't mean that, really. Hajime grins and just says. "Sure, go ahead."

Oikawa makes a show of taking out a black, nice looking cloth out of nowhere, and then a wand looking like a stick appears in his other hand. "Ta-dah! Are you ready, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi nods, and sits with his arms crossed. Oikawa waves the cloth a few times, murmurs some idiotic rhyme that is supposed to be a magic spell, then puts his hand over Iwaizumi's eyes.

"Asskawa, did you even _tried_ with this one?" Iwaizumi laughs, but there is no answer, so he starts pilling Oikawa's hand off his face, when he feels two quick kisses on the corners of his mouth, and the hand leaves his eyes.

When Hajime blinks twice and looks around, Oikawa is gone.

"That was surprisingly _a hell_ of a magic trick." he muses to himself.

* * *

 

**Thunder**

His steps are loud on the stones when he walks quickly over the wet bridge. He slips once or twice, but holds up on his sword, using it as a cane, when the howling wind tries to throw him off the ground. His vision is blurred with the angry drops of rain attacking his eyes, and the ice cold wind chokes him every time he opens his mouth to breathe or scream Oikawa's name.

He feels his armour bruising his skin, how it clings to his wet underclothes, and with every step he imagines new bruises and red marks forming at his knees and elbows and his neck.

 _What the hell is happening_?

Hajime can't stand the tiny pins of rain stabbing his eyes, so he closes them- it's good he knows the grounds surrounding the castle like the back of his hand, thanks to all the years he spent running around here with Oikawa. “What the hell is happening?” he wonders, the question playing on the loop in his head, as he plasters his body on the massive door, and uses his sword to bang on them to the rhythm of calling Oikawa’s name, and his fist accompanying it with loud _bang bangs_.

The weather was nice when he left the village half an hour ago, and now Oikawa's castle is surrounded by a raging storm? It wasn't a mere weather anomaly - it had to mean Oikawa must be upset and was causing this hell.

He runs inside the moment the gate's magic recognizes his presence and opens up a little to let him in. He's halfway down the hall by the time the doors shut, and barges inside Oikawa's throne chamber within seconds.

"What are you doing?1" Iwaizumi shouts, his ear still tingling from the thunders and pouring rain.

Oikawa sighs dramatically as he lifts his gaze to him. "The merchant was out of the milk bread." he says, and shouts when Iwaizumi throws his sword at him, yelling "YOU COULD 'VE HAD JUST CREATED IT WITH YOUR MAGIC!"

Iwaizumi doesn’t listen when Oikawa explains it wouldn’t been the same.

* * *

 

**Balloons**

Tooru's older sister was turning 14, so their parents decided to throw her a birthday party. Many girls from their class - and other second graders - wanted to come, to accompany Oikawa, and to bask in the glory of an older girl's party. Hajime was annoyed of hearing all the stories about how many eight and nine years old girls pestered Oikawa about the event.

In the end, Oikawa showed up at Iwaizumi's door and demanded that Iwa-chan had to go with him, because he wanted to show him a new volleyball play he watched on tv, and Iwa-chan needed to learn it, too, as soon as possible. So, many hearts were broken that day, for the first time, as Tooru refused all the offers with a charming smile, and tugged Iwaizumi's sleeve after class to hurry him up to his place.

The party was definitely fun- there was a delicious cake, Tooru's mom made a lot of tasty snacks, and Iwaizumi's favorite- sour lemonade. There were games and the entirety of Oikawas' backyard changed into a funhouse- darts, a small dance floor, painting table, make up table, horoscopes- it was like a small fair. Tooru and Hajime mostly ate, and then played volleyball, away from all the ruckus.

"I'm going to get a lemonade, you want some?" Hajime asked, but Oikawa was too focused on the ball to really hear him, so Hajime shrugged and trotted to the table, where Tooru's mom poured him a glass of happiness - called the lemonade -with a smile. He sat by her for a while, his legs tangling from the chair as he kicked them in the air, drunk more and more lemonade, and talked with Oikawa-san about the school. Mostly, answered her questions about classes, and Tooru, and Iwaizumi-san.

Then, they both turned their heads as they heard a loud gasp, and Oikawa's head popped from a bush.

"Mom, dad! I need to tell you something" he said, with a very stern expression on his face. His mom frowned and stopped talking, already raising to check on her youngest. But Oikawa just jumped from behind the shrubs and walked to the table, petting his shirt, that was stretched with something under it. Hajime focused his gaze on that- was it a balloon or a ball under his shirt?

"Me and Iwa-chan are having a baby." Oikawa said dramatically. His sister gasped, then laughed, and ruffled his hair. Then, she took an even more dramatic pose and raised her arms. "But you are just a child! You are still young! A child having a child, what a twisted world we live in..."

Oikawa's dad just shook his head, and went back to eating squid, but Oikawa-san laughed, and leaned forward in her chair.

"Don't worry, Tooru. I promise we will support and love you no ma-" she stopped, because Iwaizumi abruptly stood up, and walked to a grinning Oikawa, who was looking him in the eye with a raised chin and a challenge in his eye.

Hajime stood there for a short moment before he reached for Oikawa's wrist. "I will take responsibility." he said, gravely, repeating what he once heard being said in this situation on the telly, while Tooru's mom was watching her drama. Oikawa laughed at that, but his face was red from his ears to the roots of his hair.

Hajime didn't know what was so funny about that- a baby was responsibility, that much he knew, and if Tooru said it was theirs, then he will raise up to the challenge.

* * *

 

**Lonely**

"Iwa-chan, I am so bored!" Oikawa whines into his phone.

Iwaizumi seats himself more comfortable on his bed, tucking a pillow under his back. He smiles, because he knows that in Oikawa's dictionary, usually bored means lonely, so it's good to know he's not the only one taking being in a different university, in a different town, way worse than they both imagined.

"Read a book, or something, then. Or study, for a _change_." Iwaizumi advises, matter of factly.

"But I study all the time!" Oikawa complains, and Iwaizumi snickers, and it sounds breathless on Oikawa's end of the line, probably. "From what I noticed, you mostly pester me, I have no idea when do you have time to study."

Oikawa mumbles something inaudibly, probably hiding his face in his thighs.

"Oikawa, I have to go." Iwaizumi says, and it's true. He has a hell of an exam tomorrow, and he needs to study. And so far he was talking to Oikawa for the past two hours. On the other end, Oikawa is annoyingly quiet, and Iwaizumi sighs.

"Two more days, yeah? And I'm visiting you."

He can _hear_ Oikawa smile, and after another minute of silence, Tooru says "Yeah, okay." and hangs up.


End file.
